


Sympathy for the Devil

by chaineddove



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larg is determined to send Soel a present and enlists Watanuki’s (unwilling) aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



> A Yule 2008 gift fic. The prompt was: “yummy food.”

“Why do _I_ have to make them?” Watanuki fumes.

“Because!” Mokona tells him. It is perched on the kitchen counter, shifting from one foot to the other. “Presents have to be homemade, silly Watanuki! They mean more that way!”

“So why don’t _you_ make them,” Watanuki tells it, jerkily stirring cake batter in his annoyance. “That way it will mean the most.”

“Mokona _would_ ,” Mokona says, “but Yuuko says Mokona is not allowed to use the oven. The last time Mokona tried, bad things happened.”

“Like what?” Watanuki wants to know.

“ _Bad things_ ,” Mokona says meaningfully.

“Whatever,” Watanuki growls. “Denied. Get out of my kitchen.”

“Watanukiiiiiiiiiiiii~!” Mokona wails. “Why are you so mean?”

“I’m a bad, mean person,” Watanuki says through gritted teeth. “Go away. I have to finish making this cake for Yuuko-san.”

“If you're making a cake, why not cookies for Mokona?” Mokona wants to know, persistent as always.

“Who stole my glasses last week?” Watanuki says. “You,” he answers himself. “Who sent me on that senseless treasure hunt? You. Who used my homework for origami practice? You. Who made me get up _at three in the morning_ just to get sake!?”

“That was actually Yuuko,” Mokona corrects cheerfully.

“Nothing is even open that late!” Watanuki fumes. “No! I am not going to make you cookies! No!”

Mokona looks at him mournfully. “Mokona is sorry. Mokona understands. Mokona just wanted to send some cookies to the other Mokona. The other Mokona is having a very hard time. The other Mokona is very sad right now and Mokona thought cookies with a nice Christmas bow would cheer the other Mokona up, but since Watanuki is so selfish…”

Watanuki sighs. He feels a vein begin to pulse in his forehead. “Your sob story isn’t going to work on me,” he informs the small creature.

“Poor Mokona,” Mokona laments. “The other Mokona didn’t do anything to Watanuki, you know. The other Mokona is just dreaming of tasty Christmas cookies…”

Watanuki heaves a huge, suffering sigh. “Oh _fine_ ,”he says.

The tears immediately disappear from Mokona’s eyes. “With sugar sprinkles and shaped like snowflakes,” it specifies. “I’ll let you get to it!” It hops off the counter and whizzes out of the kitchen.

“Hey!” Watanuki shouts after it, realizing too late that he just got played. “ _You could at least say thank you!_ ”


End file.
